


Angel With A Shotgun

by McKayRulez



Series: The Stormtroopers Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Missing Scene, Post-Battle, Soldiers, Team Bonding, War, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Phasma helps FN-2199 keep up his war spirit after his battle with Finn to fight another day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel With A Shotgun

FN-2199 and FN-2187 clashed. Nines with his Z6 Riot Control Baton and Finn with the lightsaber. 

Seething with the betrayal of one of his best friends, Nines fought with fury and skill. It wasn't until the interference of Han Solo with Chewie's bowcaster, that he was brought down. 

Captain Phasma, who had watched the battle took a couple shots towards the un-honourable interferers then went to Nines side. 

"FN-2199! Status?" She commanded trying to make sure he wasn't dead. When she got no answer she shook him, then took his hand as it slightly twitched. 

Nines coughed. "Alive Ma'am." He felt blood in his throat from the coughing. That couldn't be good. He noticed Phasma's uneasy quiet and tried to reassure her and he squeezed his hand. "Reporting for duty, Captain." 

He then tried to sit up but that turned out to be a bad idea as the world felt like it turned on it's side. 

"At ease Soldier." Phasma replied as she helped him into a comfortable positions and kept her hand on his back. "As soon as Kylo gives the order we will be moving out, and the Medi Droids will fix you good as new. Then you can get back to duty." 

Nines felt horrible. He didn't deserve the Captain's supporting words. He had failed. He lowered his head. "I'm sorry Captain.. I failed to eliminate the traitor." 

She could tell how Nines blamed himself for their escape and it only fuelled her need to take down FN-2187. His actions weren't only helping the republic but where causing pain in her men. "The Traitor may have gotten away for now, but we'll get him soon enough... You did your best FN-2199." 

Nines looked up at his commander for a moment, then reluctantly nodded his head. 

"Right." Captain Phasma noticed Kylo Ren had returned with a girl to the ship. He signalled the retreat. "Time to go soldier. Think you can stand?" 

"Yes Ma'am." 

Captain Phasma helped him up and let him put his weight on her as she moved them to the ship. 

Once they got inside, Phasma laid FN-2199 on a bunker. She turned to take stock of the remaining troops but before she could she felt a tug on her wrist as Nines held it. 

"Captain?" 

Phasma turned to him. "Yes, FN-2199?"

When you go after FN-2187.. Let me be there." 

His voice was impassioned and Phasma could tell this meant even more to him then it did to her. After all the betrayal of a friend must hurt more then a betrayal of just a soldier to her. 

After a moment of regarding him, she nodded her head. "Of course FN-2199.. After all,.... I look forward to your rematch." 

Nines stared up at his Captain. His smile hidden under his helmet. "As do I Ma'am.. As do I."


End file.
